<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Your Arms by RarePairGremlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997318">In Your Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin'>RarePairGremlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 Rarities and Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Rain, Self-Indulgent, Sharing Clothes, unedited, warmth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She choked on the air, sputtering out an incoherent response which made him vibrate with laughter as he hugged her close again, telling her how adorable she is when she gets flustered. It only made her face redder and words more jumbled but he didn’t mind. He loved her like this, loved all her little squeaks and blushes and reactions. </p><p>Honestly, he just loves <em>her</em>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 Rarities and Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Your Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/gifts">jadehqknb</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin"> Twitter </a> | <a href="https://discord.gg/CsX643w"> My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! </a> | <a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG"> Pillowfort </a> | <a href="https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com"> Tumblr </a></p><p>The prompt was YachiLev + Hug.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachi’s pretty sure the blush on her skin is permanent at this point as it doesn’t seem to go away when she’s with Lev, even when she’s less nervous and more content around him now. </p><p>Pulling on the frayed ends of the hoodie, she wonders how long Lev has owned it. It’s clearly well worn, with some areas feeling smooth and thin where the rest has remained thick. There’s a patch that’s darker than the rest of the red hoodie in the front where the pocket used to be but has long since been removed or fallen off. She’s pretty sure she saw the remains of a logo on the back but it was impossible to tell, whatever had been there was gone far longer than the pocket and all the ends and edges of the hoodie were frayed, the strings dangling and swaying with every movement. It’s clearly well-loved and it’s still comfortable, but it confuses her why he’d keep something so close to falling apart, literally, at the seems. </p><p>Shrugging her shoulders up she wrapped her arms around herself as she nuzzled her nose into the warmth of the sweater. The bottom of it fell around the tops of her knees and would have completely covered where her skirt had fallen if she was still wearing it. Thanks to the rain, she now wore a pair of Lev’s sweatpants. She’d pulled the strings as taut as they would go, tying them with added effort, but the material still hung dangerously low on her hips. </p><p>It made her feel scandalized, yet the feel of how low they hung also gave her a sexy kind of excitement that sent her heart fluttering in her chest. She’d also had to roll the legs up to her calves to keep them from unraveling and she nearly drowned in the hoodie, the arms still too long even after she pushed them up to her elbows. There was just too much material to keep them up her arms so she’d given up and just let them hang. She wouldn’t be in them too long anyway, just long enough for her clothes to dry. </p><p>Taking in a deep inhale she smiled into the collar of the hoodie as she caught a whiff of Lev’s body wash, mint with linen, which led her to believe that he wore it recently. That, of course, made her face darken more, a feat she didn’t think possible but her body continues to surprise her, as her shoulders lowered until her face was no longer buried within the material. Gulping she made quick work of yanking the socks she’d been given on. At least she tried to be quick about it. She got distracted and stumbled, bumping into the bathroom counter and yelping in surprise as she nearly slipped and fell on her butt. </p><p>There was a knock on the door and she jumped, spinning to face it as her whole face went wide in a mix of fear and surprise. She nearly fell again as she’d spun but she managed to catch herself as Lev asked if she was okay.</p><p>“Y-yes! I-I’m fine! Fine!” she managed to reply as she parked herself on the lid of the toilet, finally yanking the, also too large, socks on her feet with trembling hands. She would have laughed at how ridiculous they looked on her, lopsided and already falling down as the elastic in them couldn’t even cling to her much smaller than him frame, but Lev spoke again and she had to focus all her attention on assuring him she would be out in a minute. </p><p>Satisfied with her answer, thankfully, he said he’d be downstairs waiting and she slumped against the back of the toilet in relief as his retreating footsteps echoed under the door into the room. </p><p>Rubbing her face roughly she groaned at herself. She doesn’t know why she still reacts like that. They’ve been dating for so long now and she’s comfortable with him, she really is! it’s just a natural thing that will never stop apparently. She thinks she’s getting better though, at controlling her shaky, jumpy nerves. But she’s too shy to ask if she’s made any real difference since the beginning of their relationship so she keeps the small praises to herself, telling herself that she’s doing great and definitely making progress. At least she doesn’t go stiff and nearly expel her soul through her mouth when he sneaks up on her, which he truly enjoys doing if only to tease her about her reactions. </p><p>Wiping her sweaty hands on the legs of the sweats, which she instantly regretted when she had to yank them back up her hips because they nearly fell off, she left the bathroom to join him downstairs. </p><p>He still lived with his parents while he was studying at a nearby college but it was just them today. They traveled a lot, especially back to Russia where most of his family was. His sister usually joined them but Lev rarely did. She didn’t question him too much on why but he’s hinted strongly that he doesn’t get along with his family there, and that the feeling was mutual. He opened up more and more about it slowly and she’d never rush him on something that bothers him so deeply. She knows he’ll tell her when he’s ready to talk about it.</p><p>Peaking into the kitchen as she passed she searched for him, not knowing where he is specifically as he didn’t say where he’d be waiting, just that he’d be downstairs. </p><p>The hairs on the back of her neck and on her arm stood on end and she shuddered as an imaginary gust of brisk wind blew through her. Her feet stopped moving and she felt a presence behind her, towering over her and sneaking in close slowly. She knew right away it was him but her mind still conjured up images of every monster and nightmare ever created as she stood there, too frozen with silly fear to move. Her flight reaction was nonexistent and her fright one was constantly in overdrive. </p><p>He didn’t scare her like usual though, didn’t whisper ‘boo’ or grab her with the intent of making her try to jump as high as Hinata, and he didn’t giggle with mischief. He slowly, carefully slid his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She gasped under her breath as her back fell against his chest as he bent low, half-slumping over her as his head lowered to lay against hers. He nuzzled his nose into her damp hair, breathing in the scent of her faded shampoo and rain as he gave her a squeeze. When her sleeve covered hands rubbed over his bare ones his eyes closed, a long sigh falling from his lungs as she tilted her head up. Turning he rubbed his cheek against hers, nearly moaning at how wonderful her warm cheeks felt against his cold ones. </p><p>“You okay?” she whispered and her voice sent shivers down his spine. </p><p>Nodding slowly he mumbled into her hair as he placed a kiss there before going back to rubbing their cheeks together. His arms pulled back just enough for his hands to capture hers. It took a minute but he was able to push his hands through the sleeve openings so he could properly hold her hands and she wiggled, giggling as she commented on how cold his hands were. Smiling, he said, “Then warm me up!” </p><p>She choked on the air, sputtering out an incoherent response which made him vibrate with laughter as he hugged her close again, telling her how adorable she is when she gets flustered. It only made her face redder and words more jumbled but he didn’t mind. He loved her like this, loved all her little squeaks and blushes and reactions. </p><p>Honestly, he just loves <em>her</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>